Wasteland
The Wasteland is the home of forgotten Disney characters. The Wasteland was constructed of paint. However, much of it was eventually destroyed by Thinner (the same substance as Dip from Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '') that was spilled by Mickey. History One day, Yen Sid the Wizard created a worlds for forgotten things; there went forgotten characters, broken parts of Disneyland parks, and even examples of what some characters could have been but ended up not being (for example, the Evil Elsas, examples of what Elsa would have been if she had not been redeemed): the Shady Sides. The Wasteland started a peaceful, beautiful retirement community for forgotten characters. It was ruled by Mickey's predecessor in the cartoon business, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, his wife Ortensia and their bunny children. He collaborated with the Mad Doctor to create robots called Beetleworx, which were meant to help building and repairing the various cities of the Wasteland. The Doctor also created robotic versions of Daisy, Donald and Goofy, so Oswald could live Mickey's life. However, one day, Mickey spotted Yen Sid at work, and after he was gone, created a statue of himself out of Yen Sid's magic paint, just to amuse himself. However, the Mickey paint statue was soon corrupted by dark magic, transformed into the Shadow Blot, immediately became as evil as his true creators, and tried to attack Mickey. The Friends were glad: that way Mickey would be definitely out of the way, and nobody could blame on them — after all, ''Mickey himself had created his murderer). But Mickey managed to use Yen Sid's stuff to send the monster into the Wasteland, where he started to cause chaos just for the fun of it. But in the confusion of trying to undo his mistake, Mickey had accidentally spilled thinner on the Wasteland, destroying most of it. The Mad Doctor soon left Oswald and collaborated with the Blot, hearing about a chance to prove himself worthy to the Friends. Thus, the Doctor reprogrammed Beetleworx to make them evil, and they acted as foot soldiers against Oswald in their war over the Wasteland. Oswald had a big battle with the Blot, and sealed it, but at the price of turning Ortensia into stone. Oswald sorrowfully resumed his duties as ruler. Years later after he made the Shadow Blot, Mickey was dragged back into the world by the monster. He saved the wasteland by going to the various hubs of that world, defeating or redeeming the enemies found in those hubs, painted the damaged streets, and finally destroying the threat of the true Shadow Blot. Ortensia was brought back from stone, and Wasteland was returned to its former splendor. Oswald began a search for his predecessor, Julius the Cat. In the end, this search succeeded, and they now rule together, alternating duties. However, everything is not entirely fine yet in the Wasteland: the Storm Blot, concept of what Oswald could have been if he had passed on to the Blot's side, was then sent to Wasteland and is currently hiding somewhere, waiting for an occasion to both seek revenge for the first Blot's demise and take the real Oswald's place. The Thinner Ocean also remains in place, only recently having begun being drained in search of the Infinity Stones. Inhabitants Forgotten characters are characters who have made it to the finished work, but were eventually forgotten. The shady sides are a special kind of Wastelanders: they're what real characters could have been, but ended up not being. This include mostly evil versions of friendly characters and nice versions of evil characters, but not only. The unbirths are the last and most scorned category: characters who never made it into a finished work. Geography Wasteland Park is the most famous part of this realm among beings from other dimensions who know about Wasteland. Project "Oswald Waste World" has only begun construction compared to it. Originally Wasteland had no ocean, but Mickey's mistake created a Thinner Ocean between the different areas of Wasteland, and people must now use magical Projector Screens to travel from place to place. Various alternate timelines that could have happened but didn't - known as Neverwhens - dot the landscape, as do towns inhabited only by shady sides, unbirths and forgotten characters. At the center is the Pit of Possibilities, shining its bright light over the landscape for miles. The D'Isgny Crypt is believed to be the most sacred location of the Wasteland, containing the remains of Walt Disney's earliest creations, the roots of his creative nature. One of those known to be buried there is known as "Mr. George's Wife", said to be the first character Disney ever tried to sell as a newspaper comic. It is located on the peak of a very high mountain that emerges from the depths of the space that is planned to become Oswald Waste World. Oswald Waste World is to be an even bigger tribute to Oswald (and now Julius's) collaborative genius than Wasteland Park. Three lands are currently planned: Discovery Islands, Vast River, and OsQuest. Between Wasteland and the Other Side lay what is known as The Great Multiversal Garbage Patch, made of the debris left behind by the Far Edge. It is unknown if the Alternate Multiverses have Wastelands of their own. If one were to look for the characters from destroyed realms, that should be where you look. Inhabitants Friends/Devils The Devils: *Chernabog (The Sorcerer's Apprentices) *Projector-Screened Chernabog *Yun-Yuuhzan *Supai *Storm Blot *Charon Arch-Demons: *Black Friday Woody *Lord Pumpkin The Inner Circle * Evil Elsa * Evil Yensid * Evil Cheshire Cat * Alt. Personality Hades * Darth Revan * Rune * 1941 Ursula Clientelle * Buldeo * Yuuzhan Vong * Evil Mad Hatter * Evil March Hare * David Hall 1939 Captain Hook * David Hall 1939 Queen of Hearts * Captain Gore * Atalon * Nano Warrior * The-Mighty-Highty-Tighty Agents * X-24 * "Starkiller" * NM-E * Deadpool Mark I * Beetleworx (led by Beetleworx Captain Hook) High Council * The Dreaming Tree * Chronos, God of Time * The Genie of the Ring Agents * The Peoples * The Gremlins * The Bats * The Looking Glass * Babkak, Kassim and Omar * Rocky the Rhino * Julius the Cat * Teamo Supremo Warriors * The Ultraforce (Prime, Hardcase, Prototype, Topaz, Contrary, and Ghoul) * Hyperkind (Amokk, Armata, Bliss, Logix, and Ecka) * Trip Monroe * Kyle Katarn * Dash Rendar * Night Man * Earth-616 Big Hero 6 Unaffiliated * Dall * Death Wonderland * Starkiller * Dinosaurs For Hire * Codename: Firearm * Hundreds of blind, pallid figures found near the D'Isigny Crypt. * Mr. George's Wife (and Mr. George) Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Realms-in-Between